


Home

by kristxpher



Series: The Four Branches Of Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Demons, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pain, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristxpher/pseuds/kristxpher
Summary: A new subspecies of demon. A girl with Anxiety, A boy whos afraid, and a lot of death.{ original story }





	1. 0 // Papercut

It's funny, How when someone asks if we're okay, We will always say yes. Even if its so painfully obvious that we're not okay, that we're the furthest from okay that is humanly possible, We still nod, Wipe our eyes and say, "I'm fine."  
  
But are we ever really fine? What even is fine? is fine happy? is fine numb? fine isn't an emotion. We make pictures and make up our own definitions for fine. But no one is really fine.  
  
the soft tips of paper cut at my finger, stinging as the blood rises to the skin, appearing on the surface and staining that little girls mind that everything wasn't sparkles and unicorns and happiness. the blood dripped onto the book, staining the pages with wet, red blood that would never go away. and in ten years, that little girl would open that book and remember her first paper cut. and the words underneath the drop of blood would be lost, making a completely different sentence. for the drop of blood that fell from that little girls finger represented that little girls innocence slip away when she realizes that not every relationship is full of love and warmth, and as her boyfriends fist makes contact with the skin on her face as the dark purple and blue mark starts to appear, and as she loses her balance she realizes that life is fragile, and as her head hits the table and there was a small cracking noise, she remembered that paper cut, and how that was the day she figured out that life wasn't rainbows and fairy dust, that nothing can ever prepare you for the harsh, cold air on the winter day you get kicked out for being someone different. no one can ever prepare you for the stinging feeling of the tears rolling down that little girls face and for some reason it reminds her of the paper cut. and she feels like there was a papercut on her heart.  
no one was ready for the day that little girl got put in the ground at age sixteen when she bled out because of the papercut on her neck.  
  
except the papercut wasn't a papercut. it was a cut made by a razor by the hands of a little girl who wasn't prepared for the sting of reality.

* * *

  
and that is where our story begins.

 

 


	2. 1 // Soft and Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Girl with Anxiety enters the story.

_soft._

_the light, its soft. but somehow, its still bright. and blinding, but oddly comforting._

_if your eyes adjust just right- the light can be your best friend._

* * *

she was laying on the soft mattress, staring up at the cold, white ceiling. there was a heavy sigh, and a groan as the girl sat up and got off the bed, stretching.

as she pulled down one of the thin white blinds to see the yard, he squinted her eyes as the light poured in, but only a little. she bit her lip and moved her hair, and pulled the blinds down to reveal the outside world, with all its bright light and green.

she fiddled with her fingers and went into her bathroom, combing her hair, and her eyes occasionally drifted to the bottle of pink hair dye sitting on her sink.

she shook her head, mostly to herself, and stripped down to her underwear and put sweatpants on.

this was good, this felt good.

_finally._

* * *

 

as keiko was drifting off to sleep, there was a loud, unrecognizeable noise, and she groaned as she realized it was her friends loud and obnoxious knocking. she refused to move, as her friend knocked down the door, and she groaned as inori entered. inori, her friend, was one of the biggest christians she knew.

and it was a sunday.

"shouldnt you be nose deep in the bib-le book thingy?" keiko sat up eventually, glaring at inori, as she nodded. "you agreed to go to church with me today, keiko!" inori whined, stomping her feet, and keiko bit her lip.

_stop._

_stop._

_stop,_

_stopsstop stop stop sotp sotp sstp stop stop sTOP STOP STOA P sotpa soPT STOP_

"im sorry," keiko whispered. inori shook her head as she slammed the apartment door shut, and her stomps boomed loudly as she walked down the halls.

keiko breathed in deeply, and then exhaled.

_inhale,_

_exhale,_

_inhale,_

_exhale._

_inhale._

_exhlale._

 

keiko found herself curled up in a fluffy blanket, covered by another, larger blanet, cuddling her memory foam pillow, aka her home. 

 

keiko never leaves her old, run down, dirty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed x


End file.
